A Thing For Blonds
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Zacharias decides today is the day he'll finally get what he's been wanting. Seamus/Zacharias. Was given as a challenge.


**A/N:** I like to write slightly…abnormal pairings. This one was a challenge from my friend Adrien. It's my first attempt at slash. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing or any one familiar from the Harry Potter world.

* * *

I wake up panting from yet another tantalizing dream. _Damn! Not again!_ I groan as I throw the covers aside and stumble my way to the shower, fully aware that it'll be a long, hot one yet again. That's the fifth time just this week I've woken from this dream. I just can't get him out of my head! Him and his sandy hair, his laughing eyes, his heart-stopping grin, his wholesomely _delicious_ body, and that damned charming accent. Yes, that stupid Irish boy was always in my thoughts. I sigh and step under the hot water, preparing for another long day filled with daydreams and heartbreaks.

I drag myself out of the common room and up the stairs into the Entrance Hall and am greeted with a fantastic sight; it's him,_ Seamus_. He's with Weasley, the girl, and that Thomas bloke, also known to me as the lucky git who gets to spend all his time with Seamus. I hold an unhealthy amount of animosity towards that boy; I can't stop it though. I set my bag down and kneel to pretend I'm fixing my laces, the whole time watching him out of the corner of my eye, making sure to pay close attention to the conversation.

"Come on Seamus. You can't honestly tell me you don't agree!" I hear Weasley say.

"Sorry love, I just don't agree," he grins, putting his arm around her shoulder. My dislike for her grows as I notice he starts to twirl her wild hair around his fingers.

"Oh come on mate, I don't even like guys and I'm more inclined to agree with her. How do you not?"

"I don't go for the tall, dark and handsome thing Dean, you know that." My interest is instantly heightened. They're talking about which boys they find attractive. This could be useful.

"He might not be your type, but you can't deny he's handsome!" Weasley insists.

"Fine," he relents with a sigh. "Zabini's handsome, but not for me."

"Who is your Slytherin of choice then?" Weasley asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you guys know what terrible Gryffindors we make?" Thomas asks, with a laugh in his voice, before Seamus can answer, just giving me another thing to hold against him. I need this answer!

"Oh please Dean, just because we can acknowledge their looks doesn't mean we're going to run along and start having sex with any Slytherin we can get our hands on!" Weasley responds. "It's just fun. Besides, we did it for each other house already. Slytherin's all that's left." _Damn, I missed his choice of Hufflepuffs!_ I think moodily.

"She's got a point Dean. Besides, you've each already picked your hottie. Now let me." Thomas chuckles but nods for him to continue. "Now don't freak out on me, this is strictly based on looks okay?" They nod eagerly. "Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Weasley shouts.

"You said you wouldn't freak out!"

"I wasn't expecting that though!"

"It's not like I want to be his best friend suddenly or anything. I just think he's good looking." He pauses and looks in my direction, "I have a thing for blonds," he grins.

_I'm blond!_ I think excitedly. _He likes blonds and I'm blond__! And he said it looking right at me AND grinning!_This is definitely a good progressive step forward. I lose track of the conversation in my excitement. By the time I look up to pay attention again, he's half way into the Great Hall. I sigh and stand again, following him into the hall, a silly grin on my face.

As I idly eat my breakfast I think about my first of many interactions with him. It was when he came to his first DA meeting. We hadn't spoken at all during the meeting, but he certainly caught my eye. And then that house elf came and warned us of Umbridge coming. After a moment of shock, everyone took off running frantically in several different directions. As luck would have it, the direction I chose was the direction he chose. I'm not sure how I managed that luck, but I did. He had been surprisingly civil with me. I was expecting him to be a git like the others. I know each of the Weasleys and Potter all held quite the dislike for me. Not him though. He even helped me hide, pushed me in one of the many unused classrooms with him.

Flashback

"Shit!" he hissed. "Here come some of those Inquisitorial Squad freaks!" With out a second thought he yanked open a door and shoved me inside before following me through. "Listen to me Smith," he said in a demanding, quiet voice. "Make sure you can't be seen and when that door opens stun whoever comes through!"

I nod, in what I'd like to think is a smart way, and hide behind a stack of chairs along the wall. We wait anxiously until two Slytherins burst through the door, heads whipping left and right to find us. I only hesitate long enough to aim my wand.

"Stupefy!" I hear him shout at the same time as me. The two Slytherins hit the floor and Seamus jumps out to close the door. I come out from behind my chairs and grin at him.

"That was oddly thrilling." He snorts in laughter. "What?" I ask indignantly.

"That's such a Hufflepuff thing to say."

"Well excuse me for not being some courageously stupid Gryffindor," I respond, slightly miffed.

"No need to get angry," he laughs again. "I'm just saying is all."

"Well maybe you should say it to someone else." I head for the door only to be stopped by him grabbing my upper arm; a slight tingle spreading through me that I promptly ignore.

"You don't want to go out there yet. They're going to be rounding up anyone they find. I reckon we'll be in here for half an hour." I tear my arm from his grip and move towards a desk, pausing only long enough to scourgify the dust off the top before, what I hope is gracefully, hopping up to sit on it.

And so went the next half-hour. We held a rather hollow conversation, but regardless, by the time I left that room, I was interested.

End Flashback

I force myself out of thought and, with one last glance his way, trudge on to class. I'm becoming pathetic really. This wasn't me. I'm Zacharias Smith! I'm confident. I'm charming. I'm handsome. I'm _blond_. I'm _not_ a pathetic, lovesick fool. _Something needs to be done about this!_ I decide finally. _I'm going to get my chance with him. And I'm going to get it today! _As I walked into my first class of the day, Charms, I began to brainstorm my master plan.

* * *

I had chickened out during lunch. I was going to talk to him, initiate a conversation. That leaves me here, at dinner, giving myself a pep talk. I could do this. I was a highly desired bloke. I could handle it. With as much confidence as I can muster I stand from my table. With a deep breath I begin my trek down the Gryffindor table.

"What do you want Smith?" Weasley asks before shoving a heaping forkful of food in to his mouth in a rather disgusting manner.

"Nothing from you Weasley," I sneer at him. "I'm here to speak with Finnigan," I say gesturing to him. He looks up surprised.

"What can I do for you?" he asks, sounding oddly pleased. I smirk. _There are _many_ things you can do for me._

"Let's not discuss it here," I say evasively instead. I'm pleased to notice I sparked his curiosity.

I lock eyes with him before nodding my head towards the door and walking away. The sound of footsteps assures me he's following. I find a nearby empty classroom and walk in side, leaving the door open for him. He walks in a minute later and I nod towards the door, which he promptly shuts.

"What's this about Smith?"

"I need…let's say…your assistance," I step slightly closer to him. My eyes take in his form in a manner I make sure he notices. I'm pleased once again to find his cheeks have turned a slight pink by the time my gaze lands on his face again (and it's definitely not from anger).

"Continue," he says in a tone that I take to mean that he's interested. This is turning out better than I thought it would.

"I've been having these dreams lately and I thought you could help me get rid of them."

"How do you propose I do that?" he asks with a slight upturn of his lip.

"I'm not entirely sure," I say with mock thoughtfulness. "Maybe if I tell you a bit about the dream you can come up with the solution?"

"By all means then," he says with a full smirk now.

"You see, I keep having this recurring dream. It centers on this inconceivably handsome Irish boy." I smirk as I see a grin spreading across his face. "No matter where the dream starts or what happens though, it always ends in the same place, the bedroom."

"Oh I do see a problem with that," he says contemplatively. I'm thankful he's decided to play along.

"What's worse is that I've been having similar daydreams. Paying attention in class has become terribly hard," I say with mock distress.

"Oh that does sound worse."

"You think you can help me with this problem?" I ask.

"I think I know just the thing," he says contemplatively, stepping a bit closer.

"Well don't hold back. I need to know how you plan to fix this." He puts on a mock frown before speaking.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you." His frown quickly turns to a smirk. "I may be able to show you though."

"By all means," I say with my own smirk.

He steps forward until there are only inches left between us. He hesitates only briefly to survey my face before leaning in and smashing his lips on mine. I smile against his lips and readily return the kiss. After a moment his tongue sneaks out and runs over my lips, seeking entrance. I quickly oblige and he slips his tongue inside to explore. I groan as he skims the roof of my mouth. I can tell right now that his kisses are enchanting. I could get addicted to them. Merlin, I probably already am! When the need to breathe becomes too much, I reluctantly pull away, gasping for air.

"I don't think that was quite enough to help," I manage to get out once my breathing steadies a bit.

"Good, because I'm not even close to done," he grins.

Faster than I can even register, he's got me backed up to one of the unused desks. With no hesitation this time his lips begin their assault on my own again. It's pure heaven. My confidence returning full force, I quickly fight to gain control of the kiss this time. He doesn't relent easily however and our tongues are at a war for dominance. His hands reach up and he blindly begins to loosen my tie, not removing it. As soon as it's loose enough he's unbuttoning my shirt, which is quickly discarded. He breaks away, earning a disappointed groan instead of a pleased one this time.

His hands skim my body. His touch leaving a fiery trail behind that's almost more then I can handle. I reach up and frantically begin to unbutton his shirt, needing to feel his body, needing to know if it's all I dreamed it was. With his tie flung across the room and his shirt quickly following I take in the sight before me. I reach out to explore the new expanse of skin and feel like I'll melt. It's better than I imagined; it's simply _heavenly_.

He kisses me briefly before leaving my mouth and trailing along my jaw, down my neck, and to my nipples. I moan as his tongue and teeth tease at the sensitive skin, his hand teasing the other. _Merlin, why didn't I make a move on him sooner?_ He's far better than any dream I'd had the last few months. My hand makes its way to his pants, gently rubbing the tight front. He groans and pulls away from my nipples.

"Are we helping your dreams here or mine?" he asks. "I'm in charge right now. I'm the one fixing your problem." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Your dreams?"

"That's not important right now; I'm trying to cure you."

"And you're doing a wonderful job," I grin. Again my hand rubs across his erection. He steps away quickly, breathing hard. I step forwards. He backs away again. I match him step for step until he's backed into a wall. "Who's in charge right now?" I whisper in his ear, grinding my erection up against his.

"I…I am."

"Are you sure?" I ask, repeating the movement.

"Not entirely."

"Good," I smirk. I step back enough to let my hands in between us and begin to undo his belt and pants. They get caught around his ankles and I raise an eyebrow at him. He quickly kicks off his shoes and pants. "Excellent," I say, taking in his tented boxers. My hands reach for the elastic of his boxers, anxious to see him in all his glory. He takes advantage that my attention is solely on that article of clothing though and flips us around, pinning me to the wall.

"I'm not done helping you…_Zacharias_." I smile goofily at the use of my first name. It's always been Smith or Finnigan out loud.

He uses my distraction to work on removing my pants now, mimicking my raised eyebrow when they get caught around my ankles. Needless to say, my shoes and pants quickly follow his. He grabs hold of the tie he still hasn't removed from my neck and pulls me to him, kissing me passionately. He breaks away and leaves trails of kisses down my body again. This time pausing to suck on my pulse point, making sure to leave his mark behind. He makes his way down the rest of my body with his lips, teasingly skipping over my nipples. He's on his knees in front of me now, licking his lips and looking at me. At an agonizingly slow pace he slides my boxers from my hips. Once removed he takes care to fold them and neatly set them aside, as if they were the most fragile of things. It's pure torture.

He looks up at me again before lightly touching my erection, causing another groan. "Seamus," I say tightly. "Please stop teasing." He winks up at me before grabbing a hold of my cock and stroking it slowly. My hips buck against him and he grins this time. He licks his lips once more before that delicious tongue reaches out and swirls around the head of my cock. I moan as my eyes close and my head falls back in bliss. He sucks on the head before taking me full in his mouth. "_Merlin_," I moan out. He takes me in his mouth again and again, occasionally pulling back to suck on just the head. My hands go to steady me on the wall; I'm not even sure how I've managed to stand up to this point. I look down to him to see he's fully enjoying himself and groan again. That's a picture I'll never get out of my head.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" My head snaps up and my eyes widen. I know that voice and it hadn't been in the room before. Seamus pulls away from me and looks up, his eyes just as wide. _How could we have forgotten to lock the door? _He quickly stands and places himself in front of me, blocking me from view. I'm grateful that he took care of my boxers now since they're conveniently folded at my feet. I quickly bend and step into them, desperate to cover my painfully hard erection.

"Hello Ron," Seamus says cheerily, his cheeks a furious red.

"Don't hello me! I asked what was going on."

"I thought that'd be obvious," I respond.

"No, I don't think I can quite comprehend it," Weasley replies.

"That's a shocker," I mutter under my breath. So far the others with him, Potter and Granger of course, have remained silent.

"It's not hard to understand mate," Seamus says.

"It is for me. To walk in and see one of my mates doing…_that_ with…_him_, I just don't get it."

"Maybe we should just go mate," Harry jumps in uneasily.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers," Ron says loudly.

"Answers about what?" asks a new voice. I look behind the trio to see the girl Weasley and Thomas walking in to the room. Could this get any worse? They take one look at the scene in front of them and, to everyone but Seamus's shock, burst out laughing.

"It's about time mate," Thomas gasps out. Seamus grins.

"Dean! You aren't encouraging this are you?" Weasley asks, shocked.

"Of course he is!" The girl Weasley answers. "So am I!"

"Ginny!"

"Oh get over it Ron! Seamus has had his eye on Smith for months now!" I quickly look over to Seamus. He looks back at me and winks.

"You mean you knew he was…_gay_?" he whispers the last word as if there were something wrong with it, the git.

"Of course I knew Ron, Seamus is my friend," she says as if it were obvious.

"He's my friend too! I didn't know," he practically yells. I wonder briefly how this turned into a brother and sister argument before just thanking my luck that the attention is off our barely clothed bodies.

"We should really get going," Granger tries to interrupt.

"That's because you're a close minded prat," the girl Weasley continues on as if not hearing Granger.

"I am not," he defends lamely.

"You are Ron," Seamus interjects now. Unlike Granger's though, his statement drew in everyone's attention. "You're constantly making jokes about gay people."

"That's just in good fun."

"I don't find it very fun," Seamus says with surprising coldness in his voice.

"Me either," Thomas agrees quickly.

"You're gay too!"

"No, I definitely like girls," he throws a quick wink to the girl Weasley, lucky the male Weasley missed it. "Seamus is my best mate though and you cracking jokes about him isn't exactly a good time to me."

"This is ridiculous," Weasley says, sounding exasperated. "I didn't _know_ the jokes were ever about him!"

"Let's just go," Granger tries again.

"I'm not done here!"

"Can we at least let them get dressed then? It's quite distracting to me really," Granger says with slightly pink cheeks.

"Hermione!"

"I'm a teenage girl Ronald. Leave me alone."

"You can leave then. I'm not going until I'm finished."

"We'll just get dressed," I say, slightly amused at Granger's admittance. I can't blame her really; Seamus' body distracts me too. Seamus nods and we look around for various pieces of clothes. Once dressed we turn back to the others and take seats around a desk; the others follow suit.

"Let's settle this then," Seamus sighs.

"I'm not close minded," Weasley says defensively right away. I'm not really sure whom he's trying to convince. "He can be gay for all I care."

"Then what's the problem Weasley?" I finally join the conversation, just wanting to end it. "If you aren't close minded and have no problem with him being gay then you would have simply left when both your friends asked instead of staying and throwing a fit."

"My problem is that it's _you_," he responds angrily.

"That's not really your choice. I believe that's fully up to Seamus who he wants."

"Why the hell him?" he asks Seamus.

"That's not your business Ron. You'll just have to deal."

"I-"

"Ron!" the girl Weasley cuts him off. "Seamus likes him. Get over it. You can't change it and you won't. Just let the boy be bloody happy!"

"Smith's a git though," he says stubbornly, crossing his arms and pouting in a childish manner.

"You don't have to talk to him so it doesn't matter," Seamus says.

"Yeah," Granger agrees, "how many people that your friends have dated did you actually talk to? You don't talk to Cho, you don't talk to Michael, and you didn't talk to Viktor," she finishes up, obviously pleased with herself for defending her friend with out openly offending another.

He's quiet for a moment before throwing his chair back with an angry "Fine!" and stalking out of the room.

"Sorry guys," Potter offers awkwardly. I only now realize he hadn't said much of anything the whole time.

"We've got to go calm him down," Granger says standing. She's half way across the room with Potter in tow before turning back around. "Congrats."

"I see you've been having a lovely dessert," The girl Weasley grins at Seamus once the others are out of the room.

"You've no idea," he smirks.

"No offense mate, but I don't think I want an idea either," Thomas laughs a bit uncomfortably.

"No worries, I'm not going to be sharing tales with you," Seamus laughs, relieving Thomas' nerves.

"We better leave you two love birds alone," Weasley grins. "See you around Smith."

"See you around Weasley, Thomas." Thomas nods before departing from the room with a laughing Weasley in tow.

"Sorry about them," Seamus says after an awkward silence.

"No worries, my own fault for not locking the door." I look him over; his clothes disheveled, his hair a bit messy, and grin. "So, you've had your eye on me for months eh?"

"I have a thing for blonds," he grins in response, getting up to kiss me again. I'm so glad I'm a blond.

* * *

**A/N:** I like my characters written for Zacharias and Seamus. For the record, Ron is not homophobic, just terribly shocked at the discovery and _not_ fond of Zacharias. As for the gay jokes, he doesn't mean them to be offensive, just funny. Don't hate him!


End file.
